1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel organo-silicone compounds, a process for the preparation thereof, and an anti-tumor composition containing the compound as an effective ingredient therefor.
2. Related Arts
As organo-silicone compounds having anti-tumor activity, silatrane compounds have been known but their toxicity prohibits the use of such compounds for therapeutical purposes ["Top Curr. Chem." Vol. 84, page 77-135 (1979)].
5-fluorouracil (5-FU), Tegafur and Carmofur may be listed as examples of organo-silicone compounds which have been actually or clinically employed for curing tumors.
Among clinically employed compounds, 5-FU exhibits excellent anti-tumor activity but orally administered shows a high toxicity in that it often causes certain trouble in digestive canals, and thus this compound has exclusively been administered by injection. Tegafur shows a lower toxicity in oral dosage, but has a disadvantage in that its anti-tumor activity is low. Carmofur has a disadvantage in that side effects will appear in the central nervous system, and fevers and pollakiurea develop.
The present inventors have also studied and investigated various other organo-silicone compounds, for anti-tumor activities. The inventors reported that amine derivatives containing a silicon atom (U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,679 and Jap. Unexamined Pat. Appln. Gazette No. 155390/1986), and carbamoyl derivatives containing a silicon atom are effective anti-tumor compounds (Jap. Unexamined Pat. Appln. Gazette Nos. 98091/1984, 65890/1986 and 10094/1987).
These organo-silicone compounds reported by the inventors are effective as anti-tumor agents and exhibit a relatively low toxicity. However, a need exists to develop compounds exhibiting a greater efficiency.